


Marry Me, Lightyear

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Yes, Sergeant Calhoun, ma’am.”“I have a request for you, Lightyear. Marry me.”





	Marry Me, Lightyear

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt (which happened to be a prompt I had posted): "Toy Story (or Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) and Any/Various  
> Any Pairing
> 
> Human AU. Being a captain, Buzz Lightyear officiates a marriage ceremony.
> 
> I’d rather that it not be Jessie’s wedding to anyone else (but she can be present at the ceremony). But, honestly, whatever works for you. Whatever couple you want, as long as they both consent. Het, slash, femslash, canon, crossover."

“Captain Lightyear!” a stern female voice exclaimed as she walked toward Captain Buzz Lightyear.

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, of Star Command Space Marines (Buzz was in the Star Command Space Rangers, they were Army— there was a difference) was the female who had demanded his attention. 

He saluted her (even though he outranked her) when she got within a few feet of him and said, “Yes, Sergeant Calhoun, ma’am.”

“I have a request for you, Lightyear. Marry me.”

“I’m afraid my heart already belongs to another, ma’am— and after that Cybug Incident on Planet Sugar Rush aren’t you with Fe—” Buzz replied, being facetious, but also stating factual information. 

She shushed him from speaking anymore by saying, “Lightyear, shush.”

“Ma’am,” Buzz replied, seriously, standing straight.

“You’re an ordained minister, right?” Tamora asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Buzz replied, curtly. He knew that Sergeant Calhoun did not care about the story behind that. 

“Well, are you gonna put that to use?” Calhoun asked. “Marry me and Felix?”

“Ma’am,” Buzz began, then taking a chance and calling her by her first name, “Tamora, it would be an honor.” 

“Great.”

The ceremony was a small one. It took place in Buzz’s office at Star Command, and aside from the couple and himself, the only other two in the room were Felix Fixit and Tamora Calhoun’s two closest friends, Ralph Wreckit (also of Niceland, like Felix) and Vanellope Von Schweetz, of Sugar Rush. 

“By the powers vested in me by the Galactic Alliance, I pronounce you married. You may kiss,” Buzz told the couple, a smile on his face.

 

 

“So, what did you do today?” Jessie asked, kissing Buzz’s cheek from behind. 

She then sat at near him at their kitchen table.

“I united a couple in holy matrimony today,” Buzz said, smiling.

Jessie squealed and said, “That’s wonderful! Anyone I know?”

He told her. 

“Oh, that’s great! I’m so glad she finally got a wedding!” 

Buzz nodded. 

“She and Felix deserve all the happiness in the galaxy!” 

“I agree,” Buzz replied.


End file.
